The Chronicles of Uzumaki Naruto
by Patzy
Summary: This is a compilation of Naruto's greatest adventures through out his life. May contain foul language in the future. For now, since it is not yet done, It will be rated as K .
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden. It belongs to Kishimoto-san. The story is MINE though. Any similarity to other stories is not intentional. _


	2. The Great Artist

Uzumaki Naruto has always gone through different types of mishaps through out his life, primarily because of…many reasons.

The elders of Konoha thought the boy was very, very, amusingly interesting.

His friends thought that he was just plain dumb…and amusing.

His teachers thought that he was just exploring the wonders of the world in a very unusual and (of course) amusing manner.

His parents, especially Minato Namikaze, who was very proud of his boy, just shrugged and said that it was just one of those so-called 'Phases of Growing Up' that the boy was going through.

But even so, the boy showed a great potential in being a great ninja and possibly, a hokage just like his father.

**The Chronicles of Uzumaki Naruto**

_**Chapter 1: The Great Artist**_

Minato Namikaze happily petted his son on the head as he signed various papers. Today might be one of the busiest days of his life and possibly the most one of the stressful ones too, but he didn't mind. His adorable cute son was here and it made his day complete and perfect. Not only that, the weather was also perfect as if they reflected on his mood. His personal ANBU guards were shocked and amused to find out that the great Yondaime had a 'moe-moe' complex. But as they got to see their master cooing his son more, they eventually got used to it.

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

"Come in~" Minato said in a cheerful voice as he played with his son.

"Hokage-sama, please pardon my intrusion at your private moment with Naruto-sama, but a new case has arrived," The ANBU guard informed in a grim manner.

Minato, oblivious to the guard's serious tone, continued playing with his son. "Uh-huh, I'll look on that matter later. I'm busy," He replied as he shooed the guard with his free hand.

The ANBU guard sweatdropped. "Erm, I hate to break this to you, Hokage-sama, but this is a REALLY urgent case."

Minato looked at the ANBU guard with an 'ALRIGHT-ALRIGHT!' look and pointed at his left ear, telling the ANBU Guard to whisper the details.

Minato suddenly jumped at the details and shrieked, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!"

"B-But you tried to shoo-

"No excuses! I will leave immediately!" Minato cut in, gently putting his son on his desk filled with paperwork.

The ANBU guard nodded and left in a cloud of smoke. Naruto, confused at the events, tilted his head, his eyes questioning his father.

"Naru-chan, Daddy has to leave for a while. Just stay here until I get back, Ok? It's urgent business." He hurriedly said, patting his son on the head, and then vanishing on a cloud of smoke.

Naruto nodded and crawled down from the desk to the floor. He sat on a corner and played with the toy trucks while making truck-like sounds. Soon the boy got tired of playing trucks and climb on his father's chair. He stood on his two chubby legs and moved (or rather throw) the stack of papers piled up on the desk, creating a mess inside his father's before sparkling clean office. Not finding anything interesting, he discouragingly began to go back in playing trucks when he saw a small cylindrical object beside the remaining neatly stacked papers which he hadn't touched. He held the object with great wonder and curiosity and took a few pieces of paper along with him as he got down from the chair.

..........

After an hour later, Minato made his way once again to his office. His subordinates greeted him nervously, which made him wonder. He shrugged the thought off as he neared his office, a stupid smile plastered on his handsome face.

"NARU-CHAN! LET'S EAT RAMEN…"

His cheerful demeanor vanished as he registered his mind registered the image of his office.

"Together."

Naruto, surrounded with piles of crumpled paper with drawings, immediately run towards his father, dropping the abused crayon and the remaining pieces of paper he hasn't drawn on yet.

Minato stared at his office and most importantly, his important paperwork, like a mad man. When his ANBU guard caught up with him, he too, gasped at the sight of the hokage's office.

"M-My P-Paperwork…" Minato hoarsely gasped pitifully, disintegrating.

"H-Hokage- s-sama…"

"D-Does i-it m-mean I h-have to do it again..?"

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama.."

"A-All o-of it?"

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama."

**End of Chapter One**

_Poor Minato…LOL! Anyways, Review-Review! Tell me if I should continue the story. _

_Yours truly,_

_Patzy_


End file.
